Pride and Prejudice
by PeppermintMochaFrap
Summary: It's Midgar High, and people are stamped and sorted into two classes. A clash between two may either result a perfect harmony, or the perfect disaster. AU. Cloti, Zarith
1. Chapter 1

Hey! It's my first time writing a FF7 fanfic, so please don't kill me! XD

This is (obviously) based from Pride and Prejudice, one of my favorite books! I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own FF7, Advent Children, or Pride and Prejudice.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

It's Midgar High, and people are stamped and sorted into two big classes: The Accepted, and the Rejected.

It's a simple system started by the rich kids of the school, who were a tad bit too disgusted by culture of "the other side". They made a list of people who were the spoiled brats, the big celebrities, the tough jocks, or anyone who fell under the category "cool and awesome." The others; who composed of the overachieving nerds, the middle-class students, and other people that just seem weird; were obviously excluded and henceforth labeled as "Rejected".

They couldn't do anything about it. Even though if they were so angry of the treatment that they were receiving, they just weren't rich or powerful enough.

The Rejected were bullied, physically or emotionally. It ranged from toilet pranks to mocking-in-your-face. This later created a division between the two groups, obviously noticed in the Canteen, in the classrooms, in the Assembly. All the Accepted were on the right side, while the Rejected were on the left. Little groups formed from the two groups, but they were never mixed. And whoever crossed over, well, one would have to wish them good luck. Lots of it.

There have been teachers that had tried to stop this, especially those of the Accepted group. But their hopes were futile. They just couldn't change the whole student body's opinions of one other anymore; it was just forever embedded in their brains that they just can't mix. Teachers who have used force usually ended up fired, and could not be employed anymore. It didn't take an idiot to know that their families were backing up on their children.

So after that, the system just stuck, and it went on for years and years. The Accepted continued on with the bullying, while The Rejected ones stuck together to make the torment more bearable. One may call it unfair, or ludicrous, but hey, it happens. There's always going to be prejudices, and there's always going to be pride.

Besides, it's High School.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_ BRIIING_ - Klang!

"Ugh..." Tifa murmured as she fumbled her hand to the alarm clock. She pushed herself off her bed and stumbled her way to the bathroom, to be warmly greeted by a nice shower. Quickly, she dried herself, slipped into her uniform and ran down to the kitchen to have breakfast. Her father was there waiting, reading a newspaper and drinking some coffee. Tifa kissed him to greet him.

"Goodmorning, Dad."

"Goodmorning, Tifa." Her dad smiled warmly. "Ready for school?"

"Uhuh."

He glanced at his watch, and faced her again. "The bus should be here any minute."

"I know."

After taking in one last spoonful from her cereal, she got up, kissed her dad again, and grabbed her bag to leave the house. "Bye, Dad!"

Just before the door closed, she could hear a faint sound of chuckling from her father.

* * *

**Name: **Tifa Lockhart  
**Age: **16  
**Level: **Junior  
**Status:** Rejected

It was no surprise to know that Tifa's pretty. In fact, she is very pretty. She had hair as smooth as silk, crimson-brown eyes, and a flawless, porcelain complexion. She also got the But why does this pretty girl end up being a Reject in High School's big society? For one thing, Tifa was not part of Midgar's High Society. And for another thing, she had acted too much of a tomboy in her previous years that it mostly just stuck. Entering Midgar High, she had already punched a guy for eyeballing her chest during lunch break.

She immediately earned detention, and a cross-out from the Accepted List.

(I guess they were just scared of her.)

* * *

"Thanks for saving me a seat, Aerith." Tifa said as she sat next to her best friend in the bus. The brunette sweetly smiled back. "Of course, Teef. How have you been?"

"Same old, same old." Tifa shrugged. "I had my training. It gets harder and harder each day..."

"At least you're improving!" Aerith smiled. Tifa laughed.

"True, and now I don't have to scream whenever I get into trouble."

"Oh, I hope you don't."

"What about you? What have you done this summer?" Tifa asked the Cetra, who was fixing her pink bow.

"I helped out in a nearby hospital after my work in the flower shop." Aerith said cheerfully. "I had to take care of the sick kids."

"They must've been a handful."

"Oh, they were!" Aerith giggled, remembering something that might have happened in the Hospital that caused the Cetra to laugh. "But they were sweet nonetheless. They gave me flowers before I left. One boy, Kevin, gave me a whole bouquet!"

Tifa smirked. "I'd say he has a little crush on you."

"I'm sure he's just a very sweet boy." Aerith smiled.

* * *

**Name: **Aerith Gainsborough  
**Age: **16  
**Level: **Junior  
**Status: **Rejected

Aerith was a beauty too! Long brown hair, sparkling green eyes and a bright smile. In fact, they have asked her if she wanted to hang out with them. But Aerith, knowing them better and knowing what was better, she chose to stay with her two Rejected best friends, Tifa Lockhart and Yuffie Kisaragi.

She never regretted her decision ever since.

* * *

"TIFA!! AERITH!!" A loud scream erupted from a nearby block as Tifa and Aerith stepped out of the bus. They turned to look (not to mention others who have heard it too). From afar, they could see an ecstatic ninja running after them, arms wide open and ready for a hug.

It took them a few seconds to be knocked down by the hyperactive bowling ball. People already stopped looking by then -- they knew it was none other than Yuffie Kisaragi, former princess of Wutai, doing her usual First-Day-of-Classes Routine.

"I missed you both!" She squealed, hugging them tight.

"...We missed... you... too!" Tifa struggled, not really meaning it because she found herself not breathing. It was a good thing their friend finally let go and helped them both up.

"How are you both?! I hope you two didn't have too much fun without me! I was practically bored the whole summer in my place!" Yuffie complained aloud, putting both each of her arms around a friend and began walking into the school. "You know, I already started wishing for school to start."

"I did ask you if you wanted to help out in the hospital or in the flower shop," Aerith reminded her.

"And I asked you if you wanted to take some martial arts classes with me." Tifa added, crossing her arms. "You have no right to complain."

"Oh, Teef! You know my Ninja classes happen the same time as your martial arts." Yuffie began to explain. "And you know I'm allergic to cris... crisan... crisantamoms--"

"Chrysanthemums." Aerith corrected.

"Chrysa-- whatever." Yuffie waved her hand dismissively. "And I don't do well with kids."

"Actually, I never knew you were allergic to chrysanthemums..." Tifa remarked, and raised a brow at Yuffie. The ninja grinned widely.

"Err... Um, I'll just go... to the bathroom! Yes, yes. You know, all that walking... Makes you wanna pee... Yeah, bye!" And Yuffie dashed off. Aerith was already laughing.

"She'll never change, huh?"

"That's Yuffie." Tifa sighed, smiling slightly.

* * *

**Name: **Yuffie Kisaragi  
**Age: **15 1/2  
**Level: **Junior  
**Status: **Rejected

As you have heard, Yuffie's an ex-princess of Wutai, who lives in an apartment near the school. How, you ask? It all started with an incident during her freshman year which involved a kleptomaniac and missing valuables-- she being the kleptomaniac. Apparently, that was her last chance of proving her parents worthy of her title, and failing that, they chose to cut her off from the family. It may sound harsh, but there was enough shame brought from her ever since she stole some candies when she was just four years old.

So her stay in the Accepted List was very brief. Since she was not rich anymore, and she was a kleptomaniac on the loose, they had decided to take her off.

After that incident, she never stole again. Still, she had enough money in her bank account to pay for her necessities, rent and her tuition.

For now.

* * *

Okay, that's it for now! Cloud and Zack will come out in the second chapter.

I'd like to thank Nikki and Marc for beta-ing. :))

Please review! No flames please, but criticisms will do! :)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally! Zack, Cloud and Vincent make their appearance! Ha-ha-ha. XD**

**Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1's Disclaimer. :D**

**BTW. I hope I didn't offend any mute persons! :( If I did, that wasn't my intention and sorry!**

.

.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

.

.

Aerith, Tifa and Yuffie entered the classroom, and greeted their fellow (Rejected) friends with tight hugs and warm smiles. One of them was Charlie, who was Tifa's playmate since their parents knew each other and visited each other's houses.

"Charlie! How was your summer?" Tifa greeted the blue-eyed brunette, and gave her a warm hug.

"It was absolutely fantastic!" Charlie exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "I went to Costa del Sol with my family."

"That explains the tan." Tifa smirked.

"Of course!" Charlie winked. "I hope it scores me a boyfriend!"

.

.

* * *

**Name: **Charlie Lucas  
**Age: **17  
**Level: **Junior  
**Status: **Rejected

Charlie was your average girl, average in grades, looks, height, everything. Then again, she plays the guitar supercalifragilisticexpialidociously well. But that still doesn't put her in the List anyway.

* * *

.

.

"Goodmornin', bitches!" suddenly greeted a tall, brawny blond man as he stepped inside the classroom. Everyone immediately went back to their seats.

"I am Cid Highwind, and I will be your homeroom and English teacher for the next 10 months of your sorry lives."

He was met with silence.

"And even though I am your fuckin' homeroom teacher, it doesn't mean I'm gonna give a shit about your fuckin' problems, so don't expect me to give a shit when ya babies start cryin'."

He was met with silence. Again.

"By the way, it's Cid, not Mr. Highwind, Mr. Cid, or Sir Highwind or Sir Cid. And no starti'n with the Sir C, Mr. C, Sir H, or Mr. H, or Mr. CH, or Sir CH, and definitely no Mr. C-dawg muh High to da wind homeskillet. I'm gonna kick your fuckin' ass if I hear such shit."

Silence.

"Fuck, you guys mute or somethin'?!"

...Blink.

Cid ignored them and continued on speaking.

"So before I let ya sissies meet your next teacher, I gotta introduce to ya a new student."

The class just looked at him, and waited. Cid then faced the door and bellowed.

"Zack Fair! Get your ass here!"

Everyone's eyes widened and directed toward the opened the door. Another tall figure walked in, probably the same eight as Mr. Highwi-- Cid, with black porcupine hair and bright blue eyes. There seemed to be an aura of confidence around him.

He flashed a smile, and Tifa could've sworn she saw most of the class swooned. She wasn't sure if it was just the girls.

"Hey, I'm Zack Fair." He began cheerily yet smoothly. "I moved here because of--"

"Yeah, yeah, we heard ya." Cid interrupted, much to the girls' annoyance, and gestured Zack to take a seat.

"Now, who wants to volunteer the poor bastard around the school?"

"Right then, almost all the girls in the class, including Yuffie, shot up their hands high, screaming, "Me! Me!"

Tifa could hear groaning from the guys. She suppressed a laugh.

Seeing the number of volunteers, he then got his clipboard with the attendance sheet, closed his eyes and wagged his finger in the air and let it shoot right to the list of names.

Flipping his eyes open, he squinted at the printed name that his finger laid on.

The class waited in anticipation.

The girls did, at least. Tifa could tell they were ready to hear their name to be called. And if not, they looked hella ready to murder the other one whose name was spoken instead.

Tifa felt sorry for that girl, whoever she was...

"Tifa Lockhart!"

Shit.

"Uhh yeah?"

"Looks like you won in this raffle draw!" Cid announced, and skedaddled off with his things, probably to avoid the cat fight. "See ya brats later!"

There was a deadly silence. Tifa soon found herself surrounded by death glares.

_Oh boy..._

.

.

* * *

**Name:** Zack Fair  
**Age:** 17  
**Level:** Junior  
**Status:** Pending...

It was no secret that Zack Fair is a hottie, and it is no secret that his family owns the biggest business of hair products, especially hair gel, in the world.

It's pretty obvious where he'll end up in. But he, like Aerith, could always choose for himself.

* * *

.

.

Realizing that their teacher wasn't there yet, the class later resumed with their chit-chat-- The Accepted ones on one side, and the Rejected ones on the other. Like tradition.

Tifa eventually relaxed in her seat -- those glares were definitely discomforting. But after seeing Yuffie, she couldn't help grinning. That probably caused them to glare more darkly.

Nearby, she could see Aerith approaching and take a seat next to her. Tifa smiled warily.

"You all right?" Aerith smiled, but Tifa could see the amusement in her eyes.

"Oh shut it, Aerith."

The Cetra laughed.

"Heyo!" A voice greeted in front of them, and they both looked up to see. It was Zack! He made a slight wave with his hand. "You must be Tifa Lockhart, my tour guide."

"Yup." Tifa laughed lightly. "And you must be Zack Fair, the tourist."

"The one and only!" He said proudly, and his blue eyes fell on Tifa's companion sitting next to her.

"I'm Aerith Gainsborough, the tour guide's friend." Aerith introduced. He beamed.

"Whoa, I never knew tour guides had pretty friends..."

Tifa tried to keep herself from laughing, while Aerith blushed at Zack's comment.

"And I never knew tourists were that cocky, either." The Cetra giggled. Zack grinned uneasily, rubbing his nape. Tifa would have gagged at this point.

"You know," Zack began, changing the topic immediately. "it's my first time entering High School. I don't mind having more help though."

Tifa's eyes widened. "Really? You don't show it."

"Well, it took me a long time to beg my mom to let me go." He smirked. "Mothers, huh?"

Tifa smiled back, quite bitterly. "Yeah, mothers..."

Aerith gave her a comforting glance.

"Zack."

Tifa nearly jumped once hearing that, and quickly turned around to see who had called his name. Tifa blinked in surprise.

It was none other than Cloud Strife, with his friend Vincent Valentine.

"Cloud, my man! Still Spikey as ever, huh?" Zack grinned.

"And still cocky as ever, huh?" Cloud smirked, using the same tone. The raven-haired man rolled his eyes in return.

"Vincent!" He then beamed. "You haven't changed one bit!"

"...Thanks." Was all he said.

Feeling left out, Aerith and Tifa decided to excuse themselves.

"If that's the case, I'll meet you two up at lunch so you could tour me?" Zack asked.

"Sure." Tifa nodded, and left with the brunette.

"They seem nice." Zack remarked, eyes still on them. Cloud cleared his throat to grab his friend's attention. It did.

"So Zack, how did you make Aunt Lise let you enroll?" Cloud began.

Zack smirked. "She got pissed off. Three years of beggi-- asking actually paid off."

"You went on your knees, didn't you?" Cloud smirked. Zack shook his hand dismissively.

"Don't be so cruel, Strife. I ain't a ninny."

"...So he says." Vincent's lips twitched.

Zack frowned. "Hey!"

After taking a seat near them, his eyes then followed back to the Cetra, who was now deep in conversation with Tifa and another girl with short black hair and grey eyes. He smiled. He really did find her pretty.

.

.

* * *

**Name:** Vincent Valentine  
**Age: **17  
**Level: **Junior  
**Status: **Accepted

Mysterious. That's one word to fully describe Vincent Valentine. Not much know him very well-- only that he doesn't talk much and sticks with his good friends.

But because of his good looks and his how-the-hell-did-you-get-that?! kind of riches, he easily makes it on the List.

* * *

**Name:** Cloud Strife  
**Age: **17  
**Level: **Junior  
**Status:** Accepted

If Zack's family has the biggest company of the production of hair products, Cloud's family has the biggest company of the production of motorcycles. He has unusually spiky blond hair that only he could pull off, and blue eyes that are just so bright that it makes girls melt under his view.

It is no big surprise that they just keep on pining for him. He's just. so. hot.

* * *

.

.

It was officially lunch break. Everyone flooded into the Canteen, a loud buzzing of voices filled the air as the students went to the counter to get their food. Zack and Tifa had left earlier to go around the school, while Aerith and Yuffie said they'll just wait inside the canteen.

"OH MY FREAKING LEVIATHAN, AERITH, THE NEW STUDENT IS SO HOT!" Yuffie exclaimed to Aerith as they both sat down. The brunette nudged her friend.

"Yuffie, not so loud!"

"Oh whatever, Aerith, everyone agrees with me." Yuffie muttered and shook her hand dismissively. Aerith gave a helpless sigh.

"Did I say he was rich?" Yuffie began again, reaching for her burger on her plate.

"I guess everyone knows he is rich." Aerith shrugged, doing the same.

"Well I just wanna say he's RICH. _Hella_ rich." Yuffie smirked, then frowned, remembering something. Aerith noticed and asked what's wrong.

"Tifa's a lucky bitch."

Aerith laughed.

"And you got to talk to him too!" Yuffie added, gasping.

"He just came when I approached Tifa, that's all." Aerith explained, taking another bite from her burger. Yuffie followed. After a few minutes, Yuffie was already tackling her second burger, while Aerith was contently sipping from her cup water.

Silence.

The ninja then grinned.

"I think he likes you."

Aerith nearly choked and faced Yuffie. "Huh?"

"Rikku and I were eavesdropping." Yuffie smiled mischievously. Aerith sighed.

"I'm sure he was just being nice."

"_Right_. Like I own Costa del Sol."

"_Yuffie_."

"What?!"

"Nothing."

Yuffie blinked, then smiled smugly at her friend. "You like him, don't you?"

Before Aerith could say anything, she saw Zack and Tifa approach the table with their lunches. Aerith smiled with relief, while Yuffie waved to greet them. Tifa then introduced him to Yuffie, before taking their seats.

"So Zack," Yuffie began before giving a quick glance to Aerith, "what brings you here to this part of the Canteen?"

"Decided to hang with you guys." Zack said, unwrapping the paper that covered his burger. "Cloud and Vincent didn't mind, so no worries."

Yuffie beamed and hugged him, leaving Zack in a very awkward state. "Aww, you're so sweet!!"

Aerith and Tifa just laughed at the sight, and the three continued talking to him from that time on.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Well, life isn't fair. You should know that. Tifa knew that.

In fact, Tifa knew that was the last time she would ever encounter Zack again, or his friends, or any others who are part of the _Accepted_. And if they did, no good never really came out of it.

Tifa knew that the invisible wall will always divide the two classes from mixing, just as it had for many years. It is a sad sight to see, and Tifa honestly hated it. Every Rejected one hated it.

Tifa knew it was never going to change, because no one can. And no one will.

...

...

...

...By the way, Tifa will be fooled.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**And so ends this chapter! Sorry for the errors for this and the other chapter! I was too scared to type this in MSWord because this isn't my computer. XD Ehehehe.**

**BTW, thanks to erinsoccer17, Smiley10111, Karma Boo, Warrayfinson, Cloud-of-Dreams, harmlessghost and Epic Popcorn!**

**Reviews please! No flames, but criticisms are fine with me. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3! Sorry for the delay, and this chapter's length. I had to pack up for my trip to San Diego and I ended up typing all this in the plane, but I ended up sleeping the whole time. :)) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or "Pride and Prejudice". :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Everything is back in place in Midgar High. Several Rejected nerds' heads are currently being dunked into toilet water by Accepted jocks; a bunch of Rejected weirdos just hosed down on some unsuspecting Accepted cheerleaders with blue paint; and one Rejected girl is being laughed at by several Accepted ritzy models because of her acne by the fourth time of that day. Yup, everything's back to normal all right.

"Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie!"

Tifa looked up from the table and saw it was handsome-looking young man with dark spiky hair and bright blue eyes. It was none other than Zack Fair, the new student and heir to the biggest hair products company in the world, who had greeted them at that moment.

_Whoa._

It didn't take long for Tifa – no, _everyone_ in the canteen – how horribly wrong the situation is. One thing, he is standing on the _other_ side, practically in the center of _their_ territory. Second thing, he is willingly _greeting_ a bunch of the _Rejected_ in a seemingly_ friendly_ tone. And lastly, he approached _them_ and took a seat in _their_ table.

_Whoa._

Tifa stole a glance from her two friends – they were pretty surprised too. And that was an understatement.

Yuffie, for the first time, was speechless.

"Uh… Hi?" Zack repeated, facing the three startled girls. Yuffie was first to regain her composure.

"Hey, Zack!" she began, trying to sound casual. "What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to eat with you guys." He said and unwrapped his burger.

"And your friends?" Tifa asked, finally finding her voice.

"I told them to follow." Zack replied nonchalantly. Tifa leaned to Aerith and began to whisper.

"How can he be so calm?! He's gonna be minced meat if he stays here! _The Gang_, shit!"

"Don't worry, I told the others to relax." Aerith said. "Especially the Gang."

The Gang was fellow ones of the Rejected, and they are proud of it. The Accepted bunch avoids them, probably to save their million-dollar faces. If they saw Tifa was a threat, she was nothing compared to _The Gang_. And since Aerith was loved by everyone – since she refused to join the other side when she had the chance to – people followed her like her flock. _Her_ say was usually final.

Tifa sighed. If only Aerith knew her influential power in the school.

"Thanks, Aerith. I owe you one."

"Cloud! Vince!" Zack exclaimed. Tifa looked back up and saw the approaching two. IF she wasn't so panicky, she would've been laughing at their surprised expressions right then and there. It was priceless!

"Come sit with us!" Zack said, gesturing to the table.

Tifa realized the canteen had gone eerily quiet. She was way too scared to check the other tables.

They did as told, and took the seats between Yuffie and Tifa. Zack then began conversing with Aerith, while Yuffie began babbling to Vincent. _She seems happy._ Tifa gloomily thought to herself as she looked at her ninja friend.

"Oh by the way, girls, I'm inviting you guys to my party this Saturday night." Zack told them. Tifa couldn't believe her ears._ A few Rejects are being invited to an Accepted party? This was bizarre. So bizarre._

"Wow! Really, Zack?!" Yuffie exclaimed, her attention turning from Vincent to Zack. Vincent looked utterly relieved.

"Yup. Just give me your numbers so I could send you the details. The venue isn't decided yet." He added. Tifa thought about it for a moment, while Yuffie began squeezing Zack for more details about the party. And Aerith seemed happy.

_Shouldn't I be happy?_ Tifa thought.

She then eyed on Cloud and noticed he wasn't talking. Heck, Tifa didn't want to talk either.

She ate her salad in silence.

* * *

"That's strange…" Tifa said to Charlie as they headed back home after school. Aerith had a club meeting, and Yuffie always took another route to go home. The two then saw a bunch of Accepted girls talking to Zack and his gang, and they didn't seem angry or anything. "They didn't get cut off from the List."

Charlie snorted at that. "They practically rule the school, Tifa. Even if they are in our side of the canteen, and sat on our side of the classroom, the Accepted ones would've kept them in anyway.

"They got the looks, the money, the charm, the smarts… but they also have this influence… Aerith may have gotten their attention once, but she didn't have enough influence to keep her wanted."

"But Zack's new…" Tifa pointed out.

"He's Cloud and Vincent's best friend." Charlie explained. "Well, now I realize it, I think it's just Cloud."

"Cloud Strife?" Tifa raised a brow. Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Cloud Strife! The Accepted ones _idolize_ him, if not, completely in love with him."

Tifa blinked. "Oh yeah…"

Tifa remembered all the Accepted girls fawning over him while the guys just like following him around. It was like he was some kind of superstar. Well, he did have a modeling commercial once…

"But…" Tifa thought of something. "…Why stick to their side? If they got all the power and the influence… why bother sticking with them?"

Charlie shrugged. "I don't know. That's the mystery. I'm pretty sure those guys know their influence in the school, but following the 'rules' sure is strange."

"It's probably because they agree to their ideas." Tifa scoffed. "Maybe not Zack, but you know what I mean."

Charlie sighed. "Maybe so, Teef, but we'll never know."

* * *

**Thanks Karma Boo, dragonriderVII, Warrayfinson, ZoiAstrea, Smiley10111, erinsoccer17, brisFH28, DearkaXMiri4eva, Epic Popcorn, Asterxia Sy, White Illusion, Futagi, EmileeElectro! Sorry if I missed out anyone! You're awesome too! :D**

**Cyber-brownies for all of you!**

**BTW Karma Boo -- Yup, I made them! Since that's the only thing I could bake. XD Hahaha**


End file.
